<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2100 by ladydragon76</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371520">2100</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76'>ladydragon76</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write &amp; Jabber Flash Ficbits [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Prompt = Cybertronians confused by a human object. - 2 Dice, Same</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drift | Deadlock/Megatron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Write &amp; Jabber Flash Ficbits [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>'Verse:</b> IDW<br/><b>Series:</b> Write &amp; Jabber Flash Ficbits <br/><b>Rating:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Characters:</b> Megatron/Drift, Rodimus<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Notes:</b> A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. &lt;3  Using the dice again, but this time I had them tell me how many to use and same or different if not all four.  ^_^  We had a HOOT!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drift stepped off the lift on his way to Swerve's and tipped his helm to the side when he saw Megatron standing in the corridor, staring up at a small green thing.  Upon closer inspection, Drift discovered it was a plant of some kind- a bundle of leaves on a stick with clusters of white berries.</p>
<p>"Why is that there?" Drift asked, daring to step even with Megatron so he could get a closer look while searching his memory for what it could be.</p>
<p>"I have no idea.  Nor what it is," Megatron replied.</p>
<p>"This close to Swerve's," Drift began, "I'd bet it's some new game or something."</p>
<p>"You're probably right, though if that's the case, I'm not sure I want to know."</p>
<p>The lift doors hissed open, but before Drift could look, a voice rang out.  "Oooo~  Caught under the mistletoe!" Rodimus crowed.  "Sorry, Drift, old buddy, but now you gotta kiss!"</p>
<p>"I gotta what?" Drift asked at the same time Megatron yelped, "I beg your pardon?!"</p>
<p>Rodimus pointed at the plant.  "Mistletoe.  Magical Earth plant that makes people kiss if they stand under it together."  He smirked and pointed between Drift and Megatron.  "You two are under it and you can't leave without kissin'," he explained with far too much relish.</p>
<p>Drift narrowed his optics.</p>
<p>"Earth plants have no power over me, and magic isn't real," Megatron said, though Drift caught the doubtful look cast upward.</p>
<p>"It'll be bad luck for the rest of the year if you don't," Rodimus added.</p>
<p>"Rodi," Drift said on a sigh.  "We've talked about this."</p>
<p>"We've never talked about mistletoe."</p>
<p>Drift full-on glared at his best friend.  "We've talked about mean-spirited pranks."</p>
<p>Rodimus' face fell.  "This isn't a prank!  It's almost Ex-mass on Earth, and mistletoe gets hung around by the Earthers to kiss under for good luck.  I didn't make it up, and I didn't even hang that there!"  A finger was jabbed at Drift.  "I had to kiss Whirl earlier, and we're still not sure if that'll keep him from having bad luck since he doesn't have lips to kiss back with!"</p>
<p>Drift heaved another sigh and looked up at Megatron.  "Well.  It wouldn't be the first time."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"<i>WHAT?!</i>” Rodimus yelped.</p>
<p>Megatron very deliberately ignored Rodimus and smirked down at Drift in a way he remembered from very long ago.  "It's been a while."</p>
<p>"No, no, no, no, no, no!"</p>
<p>"It has," Drift said, letting his accent slide out of hiding -just a little- as he took a step closer to Megatron.</p>
<p>"I think I remember how," Megatron purred, and Drift couldn't stop the shiver.  A large hand cupped the back of his neck, helping tip Drift's head back, the warm lips pressed over his own.</p>
<p>Perhaps mistletoe <i>was</i> magical, because Drift felt transported back in time.  A low growl of sound escaped him, answered by a soft moan from Megatron.</p>
<p>"This is so gross..." Rodimus whimpered, and Drift pulled back with a laugh while trying to pretend his whole frame wasn't a livewire of want and lust.</p>
<p>"You're the one who said we had to kiss," Drift pointed out.</p>
<p>"I believe I do feel luckier," Megatron added.</p>
<p>Rodimus slapped a hand over his own face.  "Primus save me."  He dropped his hand and strode forward, hooking Drift's arm with his own.  "Come on, you.  We'll rinse your mouth out with some high grade."</p>
<p>"You do realize I've done <i>way</i> more than just kiss Megatron?" Drift asked.</p>
<p>"Want to do way more later tonight?" Megatron called after them.</p>
<p>"Eww!"</p>
<p>Drift snickered, but just before he was swallowed up by the bar, he glanced back at Megatron and winked as the text only pinged his HUD.</p>
<p>
  <b>Twenty-one hundred. Your quarters.</b>
</p>
<p>Drift pinged back the affirmative, and set about soothing his friend's ruffled plating.  What Rodimus didn't know, wouldn't gross him out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out <a href="https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html">my post here on DW</a> for more info on me and what I'm up to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>